A story of two women
by michaela27
Summary: Happens after "intoxicated" (6x19). Olivia Benson is emotionally startled after the teen murdering her drunk mother case brought back some very bad memories. Simone Bryce, her mentor from years ago is there to support her. Old secrets are reveled as the two women re-meet as adults.
1. Chapter 1

Happened after "intoxicated" (6x19)

Olivia Benson left the courtroom in a hurry. She didn't want to talk to anyone, admit the mistakes she made working on the Denise Eldridge case. This really hit close to home for her. She felt extremely guilty for not being able to do enough for Carrie that reminded her so much of teen Olivia.

Her phone rang. It was Eliot who heard about the plea-barging he asked if Olivia wanted to come over and have dinner with Kathy and the kids. She didn't. she wanted to be left alone, just like she used to back then.

"Olivia! Olivia!" she heard a woman calling her. She recognized Simone Bryce's voice. She kept walking to the subway.

"Don't walk away from me, no after everything we've been through together!"

Olivia stopped and turned around. She owed her that much. She kept staring at her feet. Simone placed her hand on the back of Olivia's neck, like one would comfort a beloved child. Simone pulled Olivia into a hug and gently stroked her hair. Olivia burst into tears.

"Let's go, sweetheart" Simone whispered into Olivia's ear. "you are not alone with this anymore"

They got a cab and got to Olivia's apartment.

"You want take out?" Olivia asked the attorney

"I want you".


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stopped breathing for a minute. How often do you get your teenage crush to want you in adulthood? She gave up that fantasy many years ago.

"I thought you didn't want me. You told me you didn't want me."

"you were eighteen, hurt and confused, I thought you fell in love with my confidence, how safe I made you feel. When I saw you yesterday at the station the look in your eyes suggested differently."

"I don't know what to say. I thought about it over the years…what if. But I was a minor. Obviously you couldn't go own with this."

"But now we are consenting adults. We both were through a lot. What do you say, leavy ? Would you swallow the moon for me?"

Olivia sat down on the couch. So many things went through her mind…when they first met, a confused hurt teenager and a law student on a mission, that time when she was eighteen when she came to Simon's apartment and the last time she was asked to swallow the moon, right before she joined the police academy.

"Remember that time when you just turned eighteen and you showed up at my place?"

"I was crazy…stupid"

"You were brave. That was the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me. But you understand now why I couldn't accept"

Olivia looked down in embarrassment. Simone continued.

"You suggested yourself to me like only an eighteen years old girl could. When I said I couldn't you said – I am not afraid – and started to take of your clothes to prove to me that you are a grown up. Sending you away that night crying was the hardest thing.

"I was crushed"

"I know. Would you do it for me again?"

Olivia looked at her with fear mixed with curiosity. Is this really happening?


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia looked at Simone for a long minute.

"I'm not eighteen anymore." She uttered bitterly. "I can't do this kind of things. I need security."

"I'll give you everything you need, sweetheart"

Olivia sighed. No one called her that, including her self-absorbed mother, may she rot in hell. Some of her boyfriends in the _look-for-someone-to-look-me-in-the-eyes for-once _era of hers did have nick names for her but they didn't mean it. Not like Simone did. She truly cared for Olivia and wanted to ease her pain, let her lean on someone. Let someone else be her rock for once.

Simone knew it would not be easy for Olivia to let her guards down, not even for her, whom she trusted.

"Come here, sit with me" Simone said quietly. She sat on the couch. Olivia put away her badge and gun and sat next to her.

"You are not in line for the doctor's, you know" Simone put her arm around Olivia's shoulders and stroke her hair. She didn't say that for nothing. She remembered how much Olivia hated doctors and how she had to go in with her on more than one occasion. Olivia's body relaxed a bit. She looked at the attorney in disbelieve. She was older but her eyes where good and her lap was welcoming. Olivia could feel her soft breast under the sweater. She wanted to dive into her. Simone was the moon she had to swallow. And all of a sudden she couldn't wait.


End file.
